Monarchy of Luthori
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Holy_Luthori_Emperor#House_of_Orange-Villayn =Utagiaian Dynasty= =Agathionian Dynasty= =Plantagenet Dynasty= Emperor Richard I had a very complex and very influential reign. He was monarch for 300 years of the Holy Luthori Empire by the law, however was only in Luthori from 2143-2163, at which point he left to go fight in a noble crusade. Because of the laws at the time, which would be changed when the next Emperor took the throne, the Emperor had to announce his heir, otherwise, he was still Emperor and his decedents would rule as Prince/Princess Regent. Richard however never returned from the Crusades, and due to the fact that he never officially announced his only child, Princess ______________, as his heir, her descendents would have to rule as Regents, which would be from 2163-2442. In 2442, due to Edward's marriage to the Princess Regent Elizabeth in 2433, he claimed that he should be on the throne since he had been Viceroy for several years on top of that. Furthermore, he was more qualified than his wife was. The Holy Imperial Diet voted, and in the Act of Succession of 2442, declared Edward, Emperor Edward II of the Holy Luthori Empire. They also changed the law on how the heir had to be announced by the previous ruler, and made it that the oldest son would take the throne, and if no son, then the oldest child of the Emperor. This would prevent another problem such as Richards 300 year rule as Emperor from happening again. =Yodukan Dynasty= Following the death of Edward II, who had no male heirs, the crown would fall have gone to the husband of his eldest daughter, if not his eldest daughter herself, Sophia, however the Imperial Viceroy William III of Orange, claimed the throne, through the bloodline of Paul I of the Agathionian Dynasty, who had been the son of Peter I, Duke of Orange. Due so, started the Orange Dynasty, along with the establishment of the Princedom of Orange, and would put the claimers of Edward II's line, the Imperial family of Hulstria, as contesters to the throne. This issue over who had rights to the throne would be argued between the two families, until the crowning of Emperor Henry I. =Orange Dynasty= Following the death of Empress Mary, Queen of Luthori, the throne passed to her son, Philip I. However, due to the fact that Mary was married to the Emperor of Alduria, Philip II, Philip also took the throne of Alduria. Thus the House of Villayn (Stuart-Villayn), which was the Imperial House of Alduria, took control of both thrones, and held them in Personal Union. Thus Philip was crowned, Emperor Philip I of Luthor & III of Alduria. =Orange Dynasty, House of Stuart-Villayn= Following the death of Empress Josephine I, her son Henry would succeed the throne of Luthori and became the pretender of Alduria, which he would later claim back just a year or two later. The result was that the claims to the throne of Luthori were at last united, thanks to the fact that Josephine's husband was Rudolph V of Hulstria. With this the, Dynasty of Rothingren-Traugott, Orange-Villayn Branch, came the ruling name of the throne of Luthori. =Rothingren-Traugott Dynasty, Orange-Villayn Branch= =Full Titulary= His Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty, Maximilian III, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Holy Luthori Emperor of All Terra, Maharaja of Namviet, King of Geharon, Yodukan, Utagia, Yishelem, and New Alduria, Sovereign of Orange, Duke of Sandulka, Liore, and Agathion, Marquess of Randamar, Oalapo, and Laloquon, Prince of Clamfwydd Category:Luthori monarchy Category:Luthori Royalty